My Heart
by Brookelle Giorgetti
Summary: Sakura was cheated on by Sasuke with Karin his Secretary. Sakura was so devastated by their divorce that she ran away to America with her unknown and unborn sons, Hiroki and Daisuke. What do you think will happen when she comes back with her twin sons?
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart  
><strong>I do not own Naruto.

_**Sakura Haruno was cheated on by Sasuke Uchiha with Karin Amigari who is his Secretary. Sakura was so devastated by their divorce that she ran away to America with her unknown and unborn sons, Hiroki and Daisuke. What do you think will happen when she comes back with her twin sons?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prolouge &amp; Flashback<strong>_

_After she caught him cheating_

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

I saw him, with that red headed wench. He was groaning in pleasure for her, my husband was slowly killing me I never showed it but it was. Today I'm very tired of pretending, I'm leaving him. I decided to write to him for the last time and with the letter I left my engagement ring and wedding ring.

_Sasuke,_

_During the first months of our marriage were the happiest months of my life, Thank you for being patient with me and I'm sorry for wasting your time with me rather than finding someone that you really love, someone that would make your heart skip a beat. I hope you are happy with Karin and you get your wishes to come true, and get the family you have always deserved. I never thought of myself worthy of you so I'm letting you go. I have signed the divorce papers, just sign it and go on, be free. I love you forever but I can't I am just dying everyday whenever I see you.  
>Love and hate you,<br>HARUNO Sakura._

After I finished the letter, I packed my clothes and things. I carried them and walked to the airport and finally started my new life.

_**Sasuke's Point of View**_  
>I walked in the Uchiha compound and felt like something was wrong or at least missing. I walked to mine and Sakura's room and I saw she wasn't there. She is probably at work, but something made me rethink it.<p>

I saw a neat stack of paper near the headboard of our bed; I decided to check it out. Divorce papers? Which were already signed by Sakura? I noticed that Sakura signed it with Haruno and not Uchiha. The divorce papers had a letter with it and our engagement ring and her wedding ring that is addressed to me and then I read it.

_Sasuke,_

_During the first months of our marriage were the happiest months of my life,__**( Only the first month? This was the best thing that ever happened in my life)  
><strong>__Thank you for being patient with me and I'm sorry for wasting your time with me rather than finding someone that you really love, someone that would make your heart skip a beat.__**( you did not waste my time, I have already found her, she is you Sakura come back)  
><strong>__I hope you are happy with Karin__**(She was nothing to me)  
><strong>__And you get your wishes to come true, and get the family you have always deserved.__**( I wanted you to bear my children not anyone else)  
><strong>__I never thought of myself worthy of you so I'm letting you go. I have signed the divorce papers, just sign it and go on, be free.__**(I was not locked up Sakura, if I was locked up with you I never would want to be free)  
><strong>__I love you forever but I can't I am just dying everyday whenever I see you.__**(I am sorry for that, I really love you come back)**_

_Love and hate you, **(Yes. My love you have the right to hate me, I hate myself too if that makes you feel better)**_  
><em>HARUNO Sakura.<strong>(Haruno.. Babe, I hope you are happy)<strong>_

I started crying; I completely dissed my Uchiha pride and cried my heart out.

**End of Flashback**

**Sakura's Point of View ; After a year.**

"Maaaaaaa?" The little voice of my son, Hiroki, ringed in my ear and I looked at him raising while raising my pink eyebrow.

"Baaaakaaaa" Hiroki whined softly as he tugged on my pink locks, he was getting impatient since our plane ride was so long.

"Yes hun here's your baka" I chuckled softly as I handed him his tiny orange fox. I sighed softly looking at Daisuke who has been sleeping for the entire flight and my little noisy bratty angel. I rolled my emerald hues at Hiroki who seemed very amused with the gift Naruto got him.

"Thuuuu!" He exclaimed happily as he bit the Fox's nose.

"You are very welcome, hunny" I pat his raven hair and Held onto my two little boys tightly.

"Mhmmzzzz" He yawned as he laid his head on my chest and fell asleep. I smiled contently letting the drowse I've been fighting get the best of me and I fell into a black pool of thoughts.

**3****rd**** Person's Point of View ; Timeskip in the Airport**

" I see PINK!" A blonde haired male flailed and pointed at the said pink.

"Aa, I see ugly is here" A raven haired male smiles and nods his forehead.

"Uncaw Baka, Uncaw Sa" A little boy with spiky raven hair and green mesmerizing eyes muttered.

" SAAAAAA! BAAAAKAAA!" The smaller boy with shorter spiky hair with red-ish streaks and shocking green eyes, in the pinkette's arms squealed in delight seeing his two favorite uncles.

"Hey Buuddy!" Naruto smiles engulfing Sakura in a tight hug making Hiroki and Daisuke squirm which caused Hiroki bite him real hard. "OWWIEE!"

"Hn." Sakura's other son, Daisuke looked quite amused as he stared at his brother biting his "Uncaw"

"Now I know why I like you so much, Hiro-chan" Sai chuckled softly.

"whattadaidai?" Daisuke pouted cutely at his uncle Sai who chuckled a bit.

"I like Dai Dai too, very much" Sai exclaimed.

"Eres ucho?" Daisuke asked.

"Si, Eres mucho" Sai chuckled and rolled his eyes. They were all laughing having a good time and goofing around in the airport that they didn't realize their new friend at the get together.

"Hello Sakura-_chan" _A male voice whispered and Sakura's eyes widens in shock as she turns around.

* * *

><p><strong>Brookelle : <strong>I just copied and pasted from my old story. Soooo, DON'T SUE. I just changed some and added some Alrighty? And cliffie yes, To keep you all interested. Hahahah. xD

**Hidan : **Moneyfreak asked where is our salary this week.

**Brookelle : **You are not even in the story.

**Kakuzu : **What? We do all the dirty work for you.

**Brookelle : **Aww sucks for you, go grab my juicebox and SUCK IT!

**Sakura : **What about my salary?

**Brookelle : **Visit my office tomorrow and bring other cast who is in he story and I'll give your paycheck.

**Hidan : **Oh great, the pink haired hussy gets fucking paid while the oh-so-damn hardworking Akatsuki gets none.

**Sakura : **What do you guys do anyway? Huhm?

**Kakuzu : **We dig up some shit for her, we _entertain her _and we film everything including bloopers.

**Sakura : ** Bloopers?

**Brookelle : ** Don't ask or all of you wont get paid, now DEIDARA!

**Deidara : **All mighty Brookelle-chan would appreciate reviews for her first redone story.


	2. Dada

**My Heart  
><strong>I do not own Naruto.

Sakura was cheated on by Sasuke with Karin. Sakura was so devastated by their divorce that she ran away to America with her unborn son, Hiroki. What do you think will happen when she comes back with a son?

* * *

><p><em><strong>RECAP<strong>_

_" I see PINK!" A blonde haired male flailed and pointed at the said pink._

_"Aa, I see ugly is here" A raven haired male smiles and nods his forehead._

_"Uncaw Baka, Uncaw Sa" A little boy with spiky raven hair and green mesmerizing eyes muttered._

_" SAAAAAA! BAAAAKAAA!" The smaller boy with shorter spiky hair with red-ish streaks and shocking green eyes, in the pinkette's arms squealed in delight seeing his two favorite uncles._

_"Hey Buuddy!" Naruto smiles engulfing Sakura in a tight hug making Hiroki and Daisuke squirm which caused Hiroki bite him real hard. "OWWIEE!"_

_"Hn." Sakura's other son, Daisuke looked quite amused as he stared at his brother biting his "Uncaw"_

_"Now I know why I like you so much, Hiro-chan" Sai chuckled softly._

_"whattadaidai?" Daisuke pouted cutely at his uncle Sai who chuckled a bit._

_"I like Dai Dai too, very much" Sai exclaimed._

_"Eres ucho?" Daisuke asked._

_"Si, Eres mucho" Sai chuckled and rolled his eyes. They were all laughing having a good time and goofing around in the airport that they didn't realize their new friend at the get together._

_"Hello Sakura-chan" A male voice whispered and Sakura's eyes widens in shock as she turns around._

**_END OF SAID RECAP_**

"Y-you!" Sakura screeched menacingly at the male as her emerald hues clashed with his onyx ones.

"Sakura-chan, Don't be like that" the said male with onyx hues enveloped Sakura and her two boys in a hug.

"Itachi, get off the poor female" A male with same onyx eyes and longer hair ordered.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Fugaku-san, Tachi-baka you are evil" Sakura giggled as her 2 sons glared at their uncle.

" Tachiiiii!" Daisuke's face lit up and jumped from his mother's arms to Itachi's.

"Ichi, ichi, Ichi!" Hiroki chanted as he bounced up and down Sakura's arms.

"Ughh." Sakura rolled her eyes glaring at Itachi for 'stealing' her son.

"Heh, See they can feel the Uchiha blood in them!" Shisui who happens to pop out of nowhere proclaimed.

"Gah!" Naruto choked when Shisui popped randomly beside him.

"Shisui, stop weaseling into our conversation" Sakura glared hatefully yet playfully at the said male.

"Excuse moi, I do not weasel that is Itachi's job" Shisui chuckled while Fugaku smirked, and Naruto laughed hysterically.

"If you sir want to live another minute you'd stop" Sai stated as he watched Itachi glaring and fuming in anger, When everyone noticed this immediate silence occured.

"Mama" Daisuke glared at his uncle Itachi ordering him to return him to his mother's arms.

"Maaaaaaaaaaa" Hiroki copied his older brother and giggled nuzzling his mother's neck.

"Here Sakura-chan" Itachi place Daisuke firmly into Sakura's left hand. Sakura groaned as she watched her sons drift into sleep.

"S-Sakura!" Another male entered his onyx eyes widens as he looked at the pinkette.

"Nooo, I'm Itachi obviously" Sakura snapped sarcastically at the the male who just entered.

"D-do you forgive me?" He looked down at his feet playing with his fingers and he felt like hinata.

"Yes, Sasuke. I do but I will never go back with you" Sakura hissed out.

"Who are they" Sasuke asked pertaining to the two boys she was carrying.

"My- I meant our sons" Sakura looked at him straight in the eyes and she saw a flash of happiness as he smiled, he did not smirk but smiled.

"Can I hold them?" Sasuke asked and Sakura reluctantly passed the twins to him carefully not to wake them up.

"Awwww" Naruto 'aw'ed in the background completely ruining the moment.

"They're beautiful" Sasuke looked at his son's face in amazement and tears were falling down from his face.

"We have to go home now" Sai said like Naruto ruining the moment completely.

"Aa" Fugaku agreed, Sasuke carried his sons to their limo as everyone slips in quietly afraid to wake the terrible twos.

"I can't believe I- we have made such beautiful beings" Sasuke said his tears non-stop like a faucet.

"Well, I'm an uncle now. I'm happy" Itachi said and everyone even his father looked at him like he grew a second head.

"What?" Itachi asked the bunch glaring at them.

"Nothing" Everyone just shrugged it off Itachi being 'happy' was quite a shocker.

"Goomonin" a light yawn escaped Daisuke's mouth as he stretched and rub his eyes.

"Awww" Everyone in the car including the Uchihas 'aw'-ed and cooed.

"Oomonin Mama, Uncaw Baka, Uncaw Sa, Shi-entai, Wea, Fuku" Daisuke greeted all of them except for his father who he didn't know. Everyone sweatdropped at Shisui's nickname and laughed silently.

"Onin, Onin!" Hiroki smiled and waved at everyone in the car.

"How about me?" Sasuke asked obviously hurt that his sons didn't know him.

"Oh, know you. know you!" The twins chanted at the same time and at this Sasuke's face lit up in pure excitement.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked and the boys nodded furiously.

"TEME!" The twins screamed and Sasuke twitched and He did the unthinkable.

* * *

><p><strong>Brookelle : <strong> Aaaaand CUT! Heh, Another cliffhanger. Thanks to those who reviewed even its really few :)

**Hidan : **I got paid soo, Ill go on with this shit. READ && REVIEW.


End file.
